boredgodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Supporting characters in Daevenfell
Other character pages Principal characters in Daevenfell The Resistance * Agathe - a young girl in Heather who spies for the Resistance. * Bearil Ironcoat - mute dwarf smith, daughter of Wolfram. * Berzaval - previous member of the March who has converted and runs the Krazy Kupong Week. * Blatherspout - dour svrifneblin who manages the economy of Woodrope. * Burnt Priest Tower - deceased priest of the Sun who was allied with the Resistance. * Calkin Towerfoot - a hafling refugee from Barge Town, saved by Kaun and the rangers * Duke Valzmar - former noble turned enthusiastic head of agriculture * Horgar Gazedark - leader of the small group of duergar recovered from Tír Annouhns * Joyce Furrow - fiercely loyal dwarf and member of the militia * Jess Howl - young but cunning Paladin, who serves as head of the militia * Narrow Selthas - head advisor and acting second in command to the Mayor of Woodrope * Nill Faerwell - killed by the March one year after arrival. A member of the rangers. * Rolf-Kårfu - the near sighted previous bodyguard to Uliana, a half-orc to be reckoned with * Treon Husk - stuttering ranger who was very close to Kaun Morass * Uliana Balmar - daughter of the King of Balmar, and a princess in her own right. Rejects her heritage. * Ulrik Stadtfeldt - son of Urql, a young boy growing up amidst the Resistance * Unnlain Faerwell - a wood elf and member of the rangers, and sister to the deceased Nill * Urql Stadfeldt - a deserter of the March, traumatised but ready to do anything to save his son * Vulloc - cheerful half-ogre in charge of construction The March * Bryan Gainswood - leader of the March * Galleus Fletch - deceased Commandant of New Rope * Ereth Floatsam - Commandant of Barge town, which no longer exists * Friedrick Harrion - Arch-Commandant of Bastion, second in command. Tiefling in disguise. * Gervald Highkeep - deceased bodyguard to Vanderhelm * Hyvvar Ketema, tiefling cleric who aided Bryan with his healing powers * Inquisitor Vanderhelm - in charge of all investigations on behalf of the March. Double agent to the Resistance. * King Gargaroth of the Gruelling Grottoes - ancient nemesis of Prince Ycaron, a massive drow allied to Gainswood. Perished in the far north. * Mother Myrtha - Commandant of Heather, a massively bloated female creature. * Pilgrim Selthas - brother of Narrow and a werewolf. Used to be Myrtha's advisor. * Roondar Eldon Balloq - intrepid half-drow who delights in stealing Dr. Ridqeck's discoveries * Serval Locke - Commandant of Honour, left to die after Har'tovh Kee sacked the settlement * Vagrant - mysterious dwarf mage who served the March by keeping the Commandant's in line. Other * Alarielle - leader of the wood elves from Davenfeldt, ancient matriarch * General Arlan Howl - deceased leader of Woodrock, once a prisoner of Lachstein * Gilwynn Aenstar - high elf from the Domed City * Haggadahn, the Abandoned One - crazed dwarf warlock who created Folgi/Helion * Har'tovh Kee - mysterious elf from the south allied with the Crimson Hold * Illawn - a murderous black dragon who dwells deep within Tír Annouhns * Imrys Hune - Ycaron's one-time squire who betrayed him and caused his capture by Gargaroth * Kklark Zu - a kindly demon residing within Tír Annouhns * Krin Mor - aging matriarch of the Morass people, bearer of the Sunstone * Kaul Morass - twin sister of Kaun Morass, a ranger and loyal member of her family * Lazo Morass - attractive and good natured woman of the Morass people * Lilgo Morass - younger sibling of Lazo, youngest of the Morass people and tragically murdered by Lhoris * Lt. Mallark - deceased commander and slave-driver of the Shallan brothers * Pam Nedin - toothless old woman of the Morass clan, killed by her own * Rakh Larsahn - survival-oriented drow who helped Ycaron ascend to power * Rosencrantz - a fearsome Beholder encountered in Tír Annouhns * Ryan MacCrimmon - a bard encountered in the astral plane. Calls himself the guardian of the last set of bagpipes on earth. * SiNafay Valas - head of the mines in Easthold, a vicious drow * The Fox - a creature with a thirst for gambling who resides within Tír Annouhns * The Prince - a mysterious character from Daevenfell's past * "Throttle" - a gnome who has dedicated himself to the cause of the drow * Virlon Morass - quiet human who protects Krin Mor * Ulur Rhali - cheerful and powerful Morass male who met his end in Daevenfell * Yllaria - female drow who used to be Ycaron's lover